In general, trousers normally referred to as jeans were first worn by sailors or miners. Recently, however, jeans have become popular clothing that is prepared in various forms and worn by men and women of all ages, with synthetic fibers such as Lycra or spandex rayon being added to the jeans to improve fashionability.
A method of dyeing such jeans depends mainly on a chemical dyeing method using a chemical dye, and thus has an advantage in that the cost of a product may be reduced since the jeans are dyed in a bright color and a dyeing process is simple.
However, the above-described chemical dyeing method has problems in that severe water pollution may be caused by wastewater formed after dyeing the jeans with a dye, and dermatitis may develop when the remnant of the dye used to dye fabrics is in direct contact with the skin.